


"he's our leader!! it makes sense!!"

by BeeJooheony



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Group chat, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeJooheony/pseuds/BeeJooheony
Summary: Kihyun:We all share one twitter!!We can't date!!!Let alone anyone...That we work with...I'm sorry hyung I shouldn't havecome to you for thisWonho:...Do you like meKihyun:HYUNG AHHHHH





	1. "HYUNG OML"

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a oneshot but it ended up a lot longer than i was expecting lol. my showki heart needs to be filled
> 
> also hopefully the formatting works and the story makes sense! enjoy!!
> 
> (also, the ellipses are meant to represent that the character is typing for a little more time than usual. they're not all typing ellipses all the time lol)

**[the clan MOISTa X]**

**Lee Minhyuk added Son Hyunwoo, Lee Hoseok, Yoo Kihyun, Chae Hyungwon, Lee Jooheon, and Lim Changkyun to the chatroom.**

**Lee Minhyuk changed Son Hyunwoo’s name to “bEAR”**

**Lee Minhyuk changed Lee Hoseok’s name to “WonHOW”**

**Lee Minhyuk changed Yoo Kihyun’s name to “salt!!!!!”**

**Lee Minhyuk changed Chae Hyungwon’s name to “sEXY gUy”**

**Lee Minhyuk changed Lee Jooheon’s name to “Jooheony!!”**

**Lee Minhyuk changed Lim Changkyun’s name to “MOCKnae”**

**Lee Minhyuk changed their name to “min!!!”**

**min!!!:** finished dudes

 **salt!!!!!:** what the hel l

 **min!!!:** DON’T quesiton me kihyun this is necessary for us to comumincate

 **bEAR:** Minhyukie we all appreciate this, but please put autocorrect on

 **min!!!:** i’m sorry hyung i can’t do that

 **min!!!:** i wouldn’t be completely candid and or tru to myself if i instaleled autocorrect

 **sEXY gUy:** sigh

 **WonHOW:** minhyuk? what is this for? Exactly??

 **MOCKnae:** ^^^

 **Jooheony!!:** ^^

 **min!!!:** !!JOOHEON!! you didn’t greet your hyungs with a greeting?? :((((((

 **Jooheony!!:** oh

 **Jooheony!!:** hi hyungs! and changkyun

 **sEXY gUy:** MINHYUK i care about you and everyone here (really I do), but can you tell us what this group chat is for?

 **min!!:** aah okkie okkie for you hyungwonnie…

 **WonHOW:** (8^0

 **min!!!:** but basically

 **min!!!:** it’s almost christmas here in our favorite dorm of moista x

 **salt!!!!!:** Minhyuk, it’s December 15th

 **min!!:** so it’s almOST CHRISTMAS HERE IN OUR FAVORITE DORM OF MONSTA X

 **min!!!:** some of us are going to be travelling back home to our families after one more week of more promotion and such

 **min!!!:** and this group chat will keep us adjusted and connected in case we need anything!!

 **sEXY gUy:** that’s… actually a pretty good idea minhyuk-hyung

 **bEAR:** Yeah I agree. I can even assign some practicing over our break!

 **MOCKnae:** hyung no

 **Jooheony!!:** hyung no

 **sEXY gUy:** hyung no

 **min!!!:** hyung nO

 **WonHOW:** ahahah hyung!! no offense but it’s break for a reason (80

 **salt!!!!!:** i’m fine with anything shownu-hyung

 **Jooheony!!:** whaaaat

 **bEAR:** haha guys I’m kidding! we all need a break from the idol lifestyle for a few days

 **salt!!!!!:** oh okay

 **min!!!:** lmao kihyun

 **bEAR:** I mean… if you wanna practice you can Kihyunnie...

 **salt!!!!!:** oh okay

 **WonHOW:** kihyun you’re not gonna visit family this christmas?

 **salt!!!!!:** I mean… I feel like I’ll “soften up” if I take a few days off from promotion if you know what I mean

 **salt!!!!!:** my abs disappeared like hours after our shine forever promotion

 **MOCKnae:** I mean your abs were great

 **Jooheony!!:** lol

 **MOCKnae:** but you should take a break, kihyun. you’ve been working so hard, especially now

 **WonHOW:** I agree with Kyunnie!! Come on Ki, there’s nothing bad about having fun when we have free time!!

 **sEXY gUy:** kihyun probably: can I say no to the biggest softies in the world

 **Jooheony!!:** kihyun-hyung take a break! even if you’re not going home, I’ll be staying close by to keep you company this year since Gunhee will be in town!

 **bEAR:** I’ll also be staying a little longer since family lives really close by as well

 **salt!!!!!:** ahh guys you’re too sweet haha. I can’t stay no to taking a break anymore :0

 **min!!:** we’ve succeeded!! this group chat is already bonding us together alredy!!

**\---**

**[Private Chat between Lee Hoseok and Yoo Kihyun]**

**Wonho:**  
Kihyunnie is everything going fine at home?  
I mean I don’t mean to intrude  
But  
I don’t know  
I just feel like you’re distancing yourself from anything  
not related to Monsta X

 **Kihyun:**  
Aish I’m fine hyung  
I just have been thinking a lot about something  
important  
I don’t mean to be too dramatic but I don’t want  
to jeopardize our group

 **Wonho:**  
Kihyun...  
You can tell me anything, you know that right?  
You can tell anyone in our group anything  
Shownu’s actually a pretty good advice giver  
Despite his quiet nature

 **Kihyun:**  
Yeah hyung  
Don’t worry  
…  
I can really tell you anything??

 **Wonho:**  
Of course!!

 **Kihyun:**  
I can tell you A n y t h i n g ? ?

 **Wonho:**  
UGH yes Kihyunnie!!

 **Kihyun:**  
Alright alright haha  
I might tell you tomorrow  
I just wanna make sure I can word it correctly

 **Wonho:**  
Alright Kihyun! Get some rest  
Don’t stress too much ok?

 **Kihyun:**  
Yep yep!  
Get some rest too hyung!!  >8000

 **Wonho:**  
Haha glad old Kihyun is still here

**\---**

**[the clan MOISTa X]**

**min!!!:**  
Yoooooo!!

**min!!!:**  


**min!!!:** lst day of practice ftw!!!

 **bEAR:** We’re all in the practice room with you, minhyukkie haha

 **bEAR:** i guess it wasn’t as productive as I thought, since you’re on your phone taking selcas

 **Jooheony!!:** IM YELLING

 **Jooheony!!:** I LOVE YOU SHOWNU

 **bEAR:** Thank you lol

 **WonHOW:** I came at the mention of selcas  >800000

**WonHOW:**  


**MOCKnae:** did Wonho-hyung legit sprint to the lounge to take a selca out of excitement

 **sEXY gUy:** brb

**sEXY gUy:**  


**Jooheony!!:** sEXY gUy

 **min!!!:** IM STARTING A CHAIN HAHA

**MOCKnae:**  


**MOCKnae:** also yum @ hyungwon-hyung

 **Jooheony!!:** I second on that yum

**Jooheony!!:**  


**Jooheony!!:** yuh know me

 **min!!!:** I just realized how dressed up yall were lolol Jooheonie and Hyungwonnie being extra

 **sEXY gUy:** my nature

 **salt!!!!!:** YOUR nature??

**salt!!!!!:**  


**Jooheony!!:** u rite hyung you are the most extra

 **min!!!:** sigh he prob ran into the dorm just to clean the bathroom for the fifth time today smh

 **salt!!!!!:** ...i’ve reclaimed my throne.

 **sEXY gUy:** chriST

 **bEAR:** haha you guys are so funny

 **bEAR:** I guess I’ll join too!

**bEAR:**  


**Jooheony!!:** thank u dad

 **salt!!!!!:** haha daddy

 **salt!!!!!:** DAD* fffffffffffffffff

 **min!!!:** IM YELLING

 **MOCKnae:** press f to pay respects

 **MOCKnae:** f

 **WonHOW:** f

 **Jooheony!!:** ffffffffff

 **sEXY gUy:** F

 **min!!!:** fff love u ki

 **bEAR:** f haha

 **salt!!!!!:** ...I’ve lost respect in all of you

 **bEAR:** （´＿｀）

 **salt!!!!!:** ah!!!!

 **min!!!:** EMOTIOCN ALERT

 **salt!!!!!:** not you shownu-hyung!!

 **salt!!!!!:** you’’re infinetly mor e mature than anyone else in our group

 **bEAR:** (　＾∇＾)

 **bEAR:** thank you kihyun-ah! you don’t need to compliment me so much though haha

 **bEAR:** I can’t thank you enough for each one

 **bEAR:** you’re looking really good, kihyunnie! As well as the rest of you!

 **Jooheony!!:** my ship. Its sailing….

 **min!!!:** daddy and mommy

 **salt!!!!!:** ...minhyuk i’m grounding you

 **min!!!:** o

 **MOCKnae:** actually didn’t expect kihyun-hyung to be revealed as complimenting shownu-hyung so often

 **salt!!!!!:** he’s our leader!! it makes sense!!

 **salt!!!!!:** ugh i’m gonna plan out our dinner tonight. I’ll see you guys later

 **WonHOW:** okay bye kihyunnie…

 **bEAR:** I’ll go check on kihyun-ah kids don’t worry

 **salt!!!!!:** ah no hyung you don’t need to! Attend to your errands first and I’ll attend to mine!!

 **Jooheony!!:** shownu-hyung, changkyunnie…. Arcade??? :)))))))

 **MOCKnae:** YES PLS

 **bEAR:** as long as there’s dance dance revolution :D

 **Jooheony!!:** YUH SON

 **sEXY gUy:** ...

 **sEXY gUy:** ...minhyuk

 **sEXY gUy:** ... wanna rewatch produce 101 season 2 with me

 **min!!!:** I agreed at the word produce

 **WonHOW:** kk have a good time before dinner guys! I’ll go talk to Monbebes on the fancafe and help Kihyun with dinner!! :3

 **salt!!!!!:** are we all set?

 **MOCKnae:** yes!

 **min!!!:** yuh huh

 **bEAR:** I’ll make sure to keep track of everyone and text anyone when needed!

 **salt!!!!!:** alright thank you hyung!

 **salt!!!!!:** start arriving to our dorm when I text you guys  >8000000

 **sEXY gUy:** yes mom

 **salt!!!!!:** >>>>>888000000000 go u kids

**\---**

**[Private Chat between Yoo Kihyun and Son Hyunwoo]**

**Shownu:**  
Hey Kihyunnie  
Jooheon Changkyun and I are headed to the arcade  
Do you need anything? I can grab something on the way

 **Kihyunnie:**  
Shownu-hyung it’s fine! I don’t need anything!!  
Please head out and keep our youngest safe c:

 **Shownu:**  
Alright Kihyunnie haha  
…  
Are you okay Kihyun-ah? You seemed flustered earlier  
After the typo

 **Kihyunnie:**  
Aish it’s fine  
I just  
…  
I didn’t know if I overstepped my boundaries haha  
I kinda overreacted hyung I’m sorry

 **Shownu:**  
Overstepped my boundaries?  
You didn’t do anything wrong Kihyunnie!  
The members will always joke about the dad term haha  
They’re too similar to our fans

 **Kihyunnie:**  
Yeah haha  
I’m glad I didn’t make you uncomfortable  
Hyung  
c: 

**Shownu:**  
Haha it’s fine you can call me anything you want  
I trust your intentions are pure Kihyunnie  
Are you sure you don’t need anything on the way back?

 **Kihyunnie:**  
…  
Um if it’s not too much to ask  
If you can stop by the boba place

 **Shownu:**  
Of course! Mango jasmine tea with mixed jelly right?

 **Kihyunnie:**  
Oh that’s perfect hyung!  
Thank you!! :DDD

 **Shownu:**  
No problem! Jooheon was talking about boba earlier  
See you soon Kihyunnie!  
Dinner will be great!!

 **Kihyunnie:**  
Thank you hyung!!!  
I’ll cook your favorite!!!!  
…  
_[message deleted]_

 **Shownu:**  
(￣▽￣)ノ

**\---**

**[Private Chat between Lee Hoseok and Yoo Kihyun]**

**Wonho:**  
Kihyunnie  
…  
You okay?

 **Kihyun:**  
Yeah why  
…  
Why wouldn’t I be

 **Wonho:**  
You were really flustered recently  
In practice and in our group chat  
And you wanted to tell me something?  
…  
If you still want to talk about it of course

 **Kihyun:**  
…  
What do you mean I was flustered during practice

 **Wonho:**  
You just  
Seemed dazed, like something was on your mind  
But  
You dodged my question Kihyun-ah

 **Kihyun:**  
I just…  
I  
…  
I don’t know how to explain it hyung  
I feel wrong hyung

 **Wonho:**  
Kihyunnie…  
I don’t get what you’re saying…

 **Kihyun:**  
...I’m cooking rn  
Maybe I can talk to you later

 **Wonho:**  
I’m in the room next door Kihyun  
I don’t hear anything sizzling  
All I hear are Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s tears  
From rewatching produce 101

 **Kihyun:**  
…  
They cry really loud hyung

 **Wonho:**  
Kihyun.

 **Kihyun:**  
…  
Weren’t you going to talk to Monbebes hyung

 **Wonho:**  
Kihyun-ah.  
There’s something wrong  
You just admitted it  
I just can’t let it slide okay?  
…  
Please Kihyunnie…

 **Kihyun:**  
Okay okay  
…  
You…  
You know how  
Ugh  
How Starship and the people here are accepting

 **Wonho:**  
Accepting… of what exactly?

 **Kihyun:**  
Like  
When Minhyuk hugs everyone  
And cuddles with everyone  
And grabs peoples butts w/out permission  
But that’s besides the point  
And how  
In monsta xray, where we did the drama  
And Changkyun said I was… pretty as a girl  
And you said Hyungwon’s character Dodo was cute  
And I dressed up as a girl

 **Wonho:**  
Kihyun…  
I kinda don’t understand  
Where you’re going with this…

 **Kihyun:**  
Um  
okay let me try again  
We filmed All In  
Where Minhyuk and Hyungwon held hands  
And I bumped heads with Changkyun  
And also Sistar had a whole m/v  
About two girls that fall in love  
And starship  
Approves of this

 **Wonho:**  
Yeah…  
Starship is more inclusive compared to other companies  
Are you saying there’s a problem with that Kihyun?

 **Kihyun:**  
NO no hyung not at all  
It’s just what i’ve noticed  
And i have no problem with it  
And everyone in monsta x doesn’t seem  
To have a problem either.  
Especially you hyung

 **Wonho:**  
...especially me?

 **Kihyun:**  
Like you’re always saying the other members  
Are cute  
And you love our fanboys  
And you said you’d date anyone that cooked ramen  
Including me  
I mean  
Minhyuk’s pretty touchy but that doesn’t necessarily mean  
He encourages it for other people

 **Wonho:**  
Kihyunnie I kinda see what you’re saying  
I’m glad you have no problem with it  
But  
…  
Kihyun  
what does this have to do with you

 **Kihyun:**  
I just  
…  
I don’t want to be judged hyung

 **Wonho:**  
…  
Oh kihyunnie...

 **Kihyun:**  
I just  
Ugh i hate this  
I feel wrong  
Even in Starship  
Where I should feel fine right?

 **Wonho:**  
Kihyun…  
There’s nothing wrong with you

 **Kihyun:**  
There is hyung!!  
We all share one twitter!!  
We can’t date!!!  
Let alone anyone  
…  
That we work with  
…  
I’m sorry hyung I shouldn’t have  
come to you for this

 **Wonho:**  
…  
Do you like me

 **Kihyun:**  
HYUNG AHHHHH  
That’s not what I meant hyung!!!  
I’m sorry you’re handsome but…  
Like  
It’s just someone else hyung 80

 **Wonho:**  
…  
…  
Thank you kihyun-ah

 **Kihyun:**  
HYUNG OML

 **Wonho:**  
AAAAISH I’m sorry Kihyunnie!!!  
I should listen to you  
I’m sorry :00  
...  
So,  
Are you fine with sharing who it is to me?

 **Kihyun:**  
...maybe  
You’re fine with me being…  
...i don’t know what i am…

 **Wonho:**  
Kihyun you’re fine!  
You don’t have to label yourself Kihyunnie

 **Kihyun:**  
O  
Okay  
I just  
…  
I re  
Really like Shownu-hyunh  
An d I don’t know what to do

 **Wonho:**  
Kihyunnie...  
it’s fine…

 **Kihyun:**  
I’ m stupid

 **Wonho:**  
You’re not kihyunnie  
You’re not stupid

 **Kihyun:**  
I’m 24 hyung  
I’m in South Korea  
I’m a South Korean idol  
I h ave feelings for Shownu-hyung  
It’s not just friendship hyung  
…  
Everytime I look at him  
I just  
Want to help him  
And co mfort him  
And support him for the rest of my life hyung

 **Wonho:**  
Kihyunnie…

 **Kihyun:**  
I almost drooled over looking at him hyung  
During today’s dance practice  
Minhyuk and Hyungwon teased me  
I wanted to make a joke in the group chat  
And i made a typo  
And the rest of the gr oup  
Treats th e idea of me being paired with hyung  
As a Joke  
I’ve thought of kissing him hyung  
I’v e thought of him kissing me back  
For a couple of months now  
Or every since we debuted I don’t rem ember anymore  
It’s a massive jok e

 **Wonho:**  
Kihyun if they knew they wouldn’t  
They wouldn’t treat you as a joke

 **Kihyun:**  
IF THEY KNEW  
They would hate me  
They would call me a liar  
Even when we’re so close  
Hyun woo- hyung’s not gay…  
And I can’t date  
And I ca n’t talk abuot it publicly  
I can’t do an ything hyung

 **Wonho:**  
...Kihyun are you in the kitchen?  
I’ll come oky?

 **Kihyun:**  
Im c yrijing h yung  
I’ll r iun Mons ta X’s reput ation  
I’ ll g et kikced out of Star ship  
My f amily will nev er see my w eddin g  
Or k ids  
I’ll be alon e fo r t he rset of m y li fe

 **Wonho:**  
Kihyun…  
Please look at me. I’m here  
Stop looking at your phone. Okay

 **Kihyun:**  
…

**\---**

Wonho walked into the dorm’s kitchen, the room filled with the rich aroma of freshly cooked meat and ramyun. While the smell was plenty distracting for a bit, Wonho couldn’t help but focus all of his attention on Kihyun, sitting on a chair with his knees to his chest, clutching his phone.

Wonho had only seen Kihyun cry twice personally, once during the filming of No.Mercy and once during their first win. But Kihyun hadn’t necessarily sobbed in front of Wonho before. It was much out of his comfort zone, to see the younger bawl with so much vulnerability, seeming much smaller than the rest of Monsta X would portray Kihyun through their playful teases. Regardless of the unease Wonho was feeling, he set a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder.

Kihyun didn’t even look up when he pounced into Wonho’s chest, his arms tightly wrapping around the older. Wonho felt Kihyun try to wipe his tears on his shirt, with little success.

Kihyun’s voice was muffled. “T-Thank you, hyung.” His lisp was slipping out more than it usually does. It made Wonho’s chest sink.

“I’m s-sorry. I’m so dumb, h-hyung.”

“Kihyun, please… don’t apologize, Kihyun-ah…” Wonho replied, attempting to comfort Kihyun by stroking his back with the arm that Kihyun wasn’t clutching and crying into.

“I w-wish…” Kihyun continued to sniffle.

Wonho briefly ceased his motion to move closer to Kihyun’s figure. “What is it, Kihyunnie?”

Kihyun looked up. Tears kept falling down, but Wonho could see, with ease, that Kihyun was slowly, but surely, gaining his composure.

“I… I wish I-I liked you as much as I l-liked Sh-Shownu-hyung,” Kihyun stammered. “I wouldn’t be crying and worrying about our company’s reputation if I liked _you_ , hyung…”

**\---**

**[the clan MOISTa X]**

**min!!!:** YUM kihyun that food was gr eat!!!

 **salt!!!!!:** ah thank you minhyuk~

 **Jooheony!!:** yeah hyung it was good! You didn’t skip dinner and ate some before going to the gym right?

 **salt!!!!!:** of course heonnie dw!! I ate so much that I had to work out lmao

 **salt!!!!!:** i’m glad you all liked it 8D

 **bEAR:** of course! You always cook well Kihyun-ah!

 **salt!!!!!:** aish like I said it’s no problem hyung and dongsaengs!!! 

**sEXY gUy:** when are you going to be home ki-hyung? It’s quite cold out

 **WonHOW:** ^^^ yeah ki I don’t want you to get cold!!

 **bEAR:** I can head over and pick you up if you want Kihyunnie

 **salt!!!!!:** GUYS i can make it home by myself don’t worry!

 **salt!!!!!:** I’ll be home in abt 30 mins

 **MOCKnae:** hurry home hyung we all miss you :000

 **salt!!!!!:** aish okay 20 mins Changkyun-ah

 **bEAR:** I also got your boba tea in the fridge Kihyunnie when you get home :D

 **salt!!!!!:** oh okay ty hyung!!!

 **salt!!!!!:** I’m gonna go P90-X on this b

 **WonHOW:** don’t stress yourself too much Kihyun!!!!

**\---**

**[Private Chat between Yoo Kihyun and Lee Hoseok]**

**Wontokki:**  
Kihyun please hurry home  
…  
I know you went to the gym  
to avoid Shownu-hyung

 **Tiny:**  
Please I’m fine hyung  
I overreacted earlier okay?  
I understand you guys are worried about me  
And I needed to work out as well too

 **Wontokki:**  
Did you even eat anything  
…  
Kihyun

 **Tiny:**  
I ate a bowl of beef with rice and kimchi hyung  
I’m okay  
…  
No one mentioned anything about  
how weird I was acting before right?

 **Wontokki:**  
No they just wondered why you were missing  
You leaving might raise their suspicion tho  
…  
Do you need me or Shownu to pick you up?

 **Tiny:**  
UGH hyung  
Im fine  
I’ve said this like 293473 times now  
I’m sorry for crying hyung  
I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry okay

 **Wontokki:**  
I jst want to make sure you’re ok Kihyunnie  
Can you understand that?

 **Tiny:**  
I get it hyung  
I just  
I don’t want to be babied okay  
By anyone in our group

 **Wontokki:**  
Alright  
I need to apologize Kihyun  
For forcing myself into your business (:0

 **Tiny:**  
No please  
I needed to talk to you  
Just  
…  
I don’t need you to patronize me  
Just bc I’m gay

 **Wontokki:**  
Aish Kihyunnie

 **Tiny:**  
"Yoo Kihyun - Gay for Co-worker Shownu of Monsta X?"  
I can’t wait for that to make headlines

 **Wontokki:**  
Kihyun I’ll chill out  
As long as you chill out okay?  
I’ll be here when you need help :0  
Please  
I don’t want you to be stressed because  
of something you can’t control okay?  
Bonding with the group imo will help you  
The band members will understand  
I swear

 **Tiny:**  
Swear-swear?  
Swear on ramyun??

 **Wontokki:**  
AAH Ki  
…  
Fine swear on ramyun  
…  
Your so salty you know that  
Minhyuk knew when he made the gc  
I should have known better

 **Tiny:**  
*You’re  
>;3c

**Lee Hoseok changed Yoo Kihyun's nickname to "salt!!!!!"**

**Wontokki:**  
We'll see you soon Kihyunnie unu;;;;; 


	2. "DONT SET ME UP"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MOCKnae:** you could say Kihyun-hyung's food is
> 
>  **salt!!!!!:** don't say it
> 
>  **Jooheony!!:** say it
> 
>  **MOCKnae:** LIT
> 
>  **bEAR:** o
> 
>  **WonHOW:** oh no
> 
>  **min!!!:** oh yes
> 
>  **salt!!!!!:** changkyun
> 
>  **salt!!!!!:** i'm not feeding you ever again
> 
>  **MOCKnae:** o

**[Private Chat between Chae Hyungwon and Lee Hoseok]**

**Wontokki:**  
Hey Hyungwonnie~~  
I hear the tv  
Is that you?

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
Yeah :o  
I had to pack up last night and leave  
early today  
So I hacked into Kihyun’s Netflix acc

 **Wontokki:**  
Why

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
He has premium okay?  
Premium’s purpose is for extended family?  
Can a man live?  
Especially one that’s leaving for Germany tmrw?

 **Wontokki:**  
Haha sure Hyungwonnie  
Honestly I would probably do the same thing  
if I knew his password

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
Remind me to tell you later  
After the break we can put on some  
cheesy American romance film and watch  
it together

 **Wontokki:**  
:3ccc  
YES PLEASE

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
Anything for you hyung  
But  
Why are you up so late  
Or early

 **Wontokki:**  
I can’t sleep :cccc

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
…  
Who do I need to sabotage

 **Wontokki:**  
NO no Wonnie!!  
It’s nothing really  
I’ve just been thinking

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
…  
Is it about us?

 **Wontokki:**  
No  
…  
You’re perfect

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
Wow cheesy much?  
Jkjk  
I feel the same way with you hyung

 **Wontokki:**  
✿♥‿♥✿  
Cheese is in my blood Wonnie~~~~

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
´͈ ᵕ `͈ ♡°◌̊  
Are you awake bc of Kihyun?  
…  
Hyung

 **Wontokki:**  
…  
I can’t lie to you Hyungwonnie

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
Aga?

 **Wontokki:**  
AHHH you pulled the Aga on me!!!!  
(:00000000  
I don’t want to expose Kihyunnie  
But  
He’s just going through a hard time

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
I don’t want to intrude to Kihyun’s business  
(Only his Netflix acc)  
But  
…  
Wasn’t he crying yesterday hyung?

 **Wontokki:**  
…  
Yeah  
…  
I mean I know why but  
It’s a little private you know

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
Of course I understand hyung  
I just  
…  
I heard him while watching Produce 101  
Minhyuk was too busy crying over Baekho  
to notice Kihyun  
But Kihyun disappearing to the gym  
definitely raised everyone’s suspicion level tho  
…  
If you need me  
Or anyone in the group to help  
Tell Kihyun we’re here

 **Wontokki:**  
Aish I’ve done that  
He’s just really stubborn…  
…  
Slowly but surely we’re getting there tho  
I’ll ask you for help whenever we need it  
Aga ( ๑ ᴖ ᴈ ᴖ)ᴖ ᴑ ᴖ๑)

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
HYUGN  
HUUNG  
HYUNG*  
…  
I’m here to support you whenever you need it  
And Kihyun too  
It’s unfortunate that it’s so close to break  
and half the band is going to be gone when  
Kihyun’s going through whatever it is  
…  
I’ll miss you guys  
I’ll come back soon  
I just haven’t visited my parents in so long

 **Wontokki:**  
Of course wonnie you should go home!!!  
We all need a break from the idol life  
I’ll text you every day  
And I’ll update you on everything okay?

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
Of course!  
…  
Since you’re awake  
And I’m awake (for once)  
…  
Do you want to come here and cuddle  
...  
And watch Stranger Things  
Before I leave for the airport in an hour

 **Wontokki:**  
Omw  
…  
WAIT it’s cold I’ll bring a blanket!!

 **Hyungwonnie!!:**  
Of course hyung  
aga*

 **Wontokki:**  
I’m gonna tackle you 8000000  
AGA!!!!  
～♥（ﾉ´∀`）ﾉ田　ε=ε=ε=Γ（ｌｌｌ`Д´ｌｌｌ）」

**\---**

Hyungwon heard rapid footsteps, increasing in volume as they got closer, and soon enough, Hyungwon did get tackled by the muscley hyung he called his aga. Wonho managed to cling onto Hyungwon’s small torso from running to him, and Hyungwon wrapped his arms, or at least tried to, around Wonho’s in return.

“I’ll-” Hyungwon tried to sit upright but couldn’t really because of the weight Wonho was attaching onto him, “...I’ll microwave some leftover ramyun for us, hyung.”

Wonho released his grasp on Hyungwon and looked at him in excitement. “You know, I was just about to suggest that!”

Hyungwon smiled. “Of course you would, aga.”

As Hyungwon stood up to get the ramyun from the fridge, Wonho playfully punched him in the arm as he got his seat in the couch. “What’s with all the “agas” this morning? Aga this, aga that…”

“Hmm…” Hyungwon slowly sat back into his seat and let the couch absorb him. “Maybe we don’t _need_ ramyun…”

“Hyungwon, you’re too petty-”

Hyungwon softly kissed Wonho’s cheek to cease the older’s speech, and soon enough, Wonho softened in Hyungwon’s grasp, snuggling into the blanket he brought and moving closer to the younger.

“I’ll get some ramyun for you when we start the show, okay?” Hyungwon said, quieter than before, to compliment the serene atmosphere and not startle his little sleepy Wonho.

“Okay, Hyungwonnie…” Wonho said, gradually getting closer to the younger.

“I’ll miss you…”

“I’ll miss you, too… I’ll also miss Kihyun’s Netflix account.”

Wonho playfully rammed into the younger. “Hyungwon!”

Hyungwon just smirked in response.

****

**\---**

**[the clan MOISTa X]**

**sEXY gUy:**  


 **sEXY gUy:** back at home

 **sEXY gUy:** WAIT

 **Jooheony!!:** YO IM YELLING

 **min!!!:** LMAO IS THIS FROM 2011 IT LOOKS LIKE IT S SHOT ON A POTATO

 **WonHOW:** HYUNGWON!!!! :00000000

 **salt!!!!!:** this group chat brings the darkness from all of us

 **bEAR:** you guys look like you’re having fun though haha

 **MOCKnae:** I love HyungWonho

 **sEXY gUy:** WHY ARE YOU GUYS ALL ONLINE UGH

**sEXY gUy:**  


**sEXY gUy:** this is what I meant to post

 **WonHOW:** … I kinda miss my strawberry blonde

 **salt!!!!!:** lmao

 **min!!!:** we love you two we just show our love thru laughing @ you two

 **sEXY gUy:** sigh

 **MOCKnae:** we’ll miss you Hyung-hyung :’’0

 **bEAR:** yes we hope you have a good time in Germany!

 **salt!!!!!:** ^^^ send photos! You must be in great scenery!!

 **sEXY gUy:** yeah I’ll need to visit the tourist traps

 **sEXy gUy:** I’ll remember to do that

 **sEXY gUy:** and maybe post to the fancafe!

 **WonHOW:** do it!!! It’ll be great!! :000

 **sEXy gUy:** haha alright. I need to go! Family breakfast!

 **Jooheony!!:** have a good time Hyungwon-hyung! Eat well and stay warm!!

 **sEXy gUy:** of course! Bye!

 **min!!!:** ...do you think he muted us

 **bEAR:** knowing Hyungwon, probably

 **MOCKnae:** we did talk about shownu-hyung being a dad in this chat

 **MOCKnae:** I don’t think that humor’s necessarily cross-continental

 **salt!!!!!:** ugh it is about dinner time over here

 **salt!!!!!:** a blank schedule is so strange :0

 **bEAR:** you left for the grocery store right? You’ve been there for a while Kihyunnie!

 **salt!!!!!:** i’ve been in the grocery store for 3 hrs…

 **min!!!:** CHRIST KIHYUN GO HOME

 **min!!!:** GO GET A GF OR SMTH ANTHING

 **salt!!!!!:** fine I’m going home;;; I have plenty of stuff anyway

 **salt!!!!!:** no takeout for the next week folks

 **WonHOW:** you bought that much food??

 **Jooheony!!:** i’m excite

 **MOCKnae:** you could say Kihyun-hyung’s food is

 **salt!!!!!:** don’t say it

 **Jooheony!!:** say it

 **MOCKnae:** LIT

 **bEAR:** o

 **WonHOW:** oh no

 **min!!!:** oh yes

 **salt!!!!!:** changkyun

 **salt!!!!!:** i’m not feeding you ever again

 **MOCKnae:** o

 **Jooheony!!:** Top 10 Anime Betrayals

 **min!!!:** dab

 **bEAR:** oh man

 **bEAR:** the youth……

 **bEAR:** I don’t understand………

 **WonHOW:** there there shownu-hyung there there……..

 **salt!!!!!:** anyone need anything? I’m ready to checkout!!

 **Jooheony!!:** BOBA

 **MOCKnae:** A SWITCH

 **salt!!!!!:** I can get boba for everyone on the way out

 **salt!!!!!:** changkyun no

 **MOCKnae:** :’000000

 **bEAR:** oh hey Kihyunnie!

 **salt!!!!!:** yeah hyung?

 **bEAR:** you finished the boba I got you?

 **salt!!!!!:** Yes hyung!!! It was great, thank you!!!!!

 **bEAR:** haha I’m glad you liked it!

 **bEAR:** did you like the rose I got you?

 **bEAR:** I got it on the way back from the arcade

 **Jooheony!!:** yeah did you get it?

 **MOCKnae:** hyung looked for hours at the shop for the perfect one I swear

 **WonHOW:** oooh rose?

 **min!!!:** rose ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **salt!!!!!:** oh yes hyung it was very pretty!!

 **salt!!!!!:** thank you!!

 **salt!!!!!:** hyung!!!

 **min!!!:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **WonHOW:** wowwowow

 **bEAR:** that’s great! I’m glad you liked it

 **salt!!!!!:** yes, thank you hyung!!

 **salt!!!!!:** i

 **salt!!!!!:** i need to actually bring all these groceries home with both hands

 **salt!!!!!:** i’ll see you all at home c:

 **MOCKnae:** see you soon Ki-hyung!!!

 **Jooheony!!:** yeet yeet let’s plan smth when you get home!!!

**\---**

**[Private chat between Yoo Kihyun and Lee Hoseok]**

**salt!!!!!:**  
Hey hyung  
I’m in the taxi on my way home  
Are you free to talk to?

 **Wontokki:**  
Yes Kihyunnie!!  
…  
Is this about Shownu-hyung?

 **salt!!!!!:**  
Um  
…  
Yeah I  
…  
Yeah

 **Wontokki:**  
And?

 **salt!!!!!:**  
I just  
…  
He gave me a rose last night  
And he remembered my boba order  
It’s so cute  
I’m  
...  
I left the dorm because I was so flustered

 **Wontokki:**  
Aww Kihyunnie that’s so cute!!~  
You should thank him personally

 **salt!!!!!:**  
But  
He  
…  
He doesn’t like me that way

 **Wontokki:**  
That doesn’t mean you can’t thank him tho?  
Also  
Thanking someone thru text is different from  
thanking someone in person

 **salt!!!!!:**  
But  
I’m in a taxi  
And he’s not here  
And I can see myself in the rear view mirror  
…  
I’m so pink hyung  
I cna’t just  
Talk to him  
I’m gonna die of embarrassment

 **Wontokki:**  
UGH kihyunnie!!  
Shownu-hyung’s awkward too  
He’ll understand  
…  
You know what

 **salt!!!!!:**  
What are you doing hyung??  
…  
HOSEOK HYUNG

 **Wontokki:**  
Hey I’m your hyung!! Call me Wonho  >800  
…  
Shownu-hyung’s available tonight  
You two should go somewhere together

 **salt!!!!!:**  
HYUNG NO  
PLEASE  
DONT SET ME UP

 **Wontokki:**  
IM NOT SETTING YOU UP  
HE LEGIT GA VE YOU A ROSE YESTERDAY  
A RED ROSE RIGHT????

 **salt!!!!!:**  
yeah….  
…  
He doesn’t mena it hyung

 **Wontokki:**  
What

 **salt!!!!!:**  
Hyunwoo hyung isn’t gay  
He can’t  
…  
He can’t just  
…  
He wouldn’t like me hyung

 **Wontokki:**  
Why not Kihyun-ah  
I would date you honestly if Iwasn’t  
…  
If you weren’t so whipped

 **salt!!!!!:**  
UGH but I’m small  
And I clean everything  
And I have so much makeup  
And…  
I’m so feminine  
And gay hyung

 **Wontokki:**  
KIHYUN  
IT DOESN’T MATTER  
THAT YOU’RE FEMININE AND GAY  
SHOWNU  
STILL  
RESPECTS  
YOU  
FOR WHO YOU ARE  
HE LIKES THE FEMININE TYPE

 **salt!!!!!:**  
HE DOESN’T LIKE MEN HYUNG

 **Wontokki:**  
UGH KIHYUN  
Shownu has nothing to do today  
Min, Jooheony, and changkyun are all  
playing overwatch tonight  
I’m facetiming with Hyungwon tonight  
and livestreaming for Monbebes

 **salt!!!!!:**  
…  
Can I livestream with you hyung

 **Wontokki:**  
Kihyun  
This is your chance  
…  
You love Shownu right?

 **salt!!!!!:**  
…  
Yes  
A lot hyung  
…  
That’s the problem  
I’m just  
Going to mess up everything hyung

 **Wontokki:**  
You’re not

 **salt!!!!!:**  
I will hyung  
I’ll ruin the relationship we already have  
as coworkers  
He’ll just think of me as this gay person  
afterward  
He’ll think I’m weak hyung  
He’ll think I’m nasty hyung

 **Wontokki:**  
Kihyun  
...  
Shut up

 **salt!!!!!:**  
...  
Hyung?

 **Wontokki:**  
…  
just  
Don’t say that okay?  
You’re not weak hyung  
You’re not straight but that doesn’t  
define you okay?  
....  
You’ll never get with Hyunwoo-hyung  
if you keep avoiding him  
If he says anything about hating you  
because you’re gay  
Which he won’t  
We’ll call him out okay  
…  
Kihyun  
You do know you don’t deserve to be bullied  
because of who you like right?

 **salt!!!!!:**  
…  
I’m sorry hyung  
I  
I’ll ask him  
I’m close to our dorm  
I’ll text him

 **Wontokki:**  
Ask him in person Kihyunnie  
…  
Can you try?

 **salt!!!!!:**  
…  
I’ll do that hyung  
I’ll try

 **Wontokki:**  
You’ll be fine Kihyunnie  
…  
He seems to really like you, you know?

 **salt!!!!!:**  
O  
Okay  
…  
I’m sorry hyung  
…  
Is there  
…  
Is there anyone you know who’s  
like me?

 **Wontokki:**  
...  
Of course Kihyunnie

 **salt!!!!!:**  
...  
I’m sorry…  
I didn’t know there was someone  
you knew  
I shouldn’t  
...  
I shouldn’t have said those things…

 **Wontokki:**  
Kihyunnie  
Stop apologizing  
You don’t mean any harm Kihyun  
…  
Just try okay?  
I’ll be here anytime

 **salt!!!!!:**  
T  
Thank you hyung  
I’m home  
…  
I’ll see you guys soon

 **Wontokki:**  
No problem Kihyunnie~  
We all love you k?

 **salt!!!!!:**  
:3333333

**\---**

Kihyun opened the door to be greeted by the five remaining members of Monsta X, or alternatively, one adult member (Shownu) and four kids (the rest).

Of course, Kihyun’s first instinct was to avoid eye contact with Shownu, or any contact with Shownu. _Is… is this what Monbebes feel like when they get to come to our meet and greets?_ , Kihyun briefly thought.

“Hey, Kihyunnie!” Shownu greeted. “Welcome back!”

Kihyun quickly turned towards Shownu’s direction and flashed a grin, a nervous one, but a grin nonetheless.

 _Come on_ , Kihyun thought, _I’m an adult! I’m his coworker!! He’s my friend!! I can do this!-_

Shownu responded to Kihyun’s grin with an even bigger grin, his eyes forming into crescents as he chuckled.

Kihyun couldn’t do this. Kihyun almost died on spot from Shownu’s adorableness.

“Kihyun-hyung!” Jooheon said, grabbing his short hyung and pulling him into a hug, “We missed you so much!!” His exaggerated pout and voice almost made Kihyun want to die of further embarrassment and the fear of confrontation and socialization.

To Kihyun’s luck, however, Wonho butted in before Minhyuk and Changkyun could tackle their short hyung any further. “Guys!” Wonho started, blocking the way to Kihyun with his arms, “He has a ton of groceries and boba for all of us! Give him a break, will you?” Kihyun knew Wonho wasn’t completely serious and instead was just teasing the rest of the group, but he still appreciated his hyung’s protection.

“Y-yeah!” Kihyun quickly stammered, moving towards the dining table in the kitchen. “You always tease me for being small, but then you never actually help me when my short stature dooms me in certain tasks!” He released all of the bags and the cup holders he was carrying onto the tabletop with a large sigh.

Changkyun stepped right next to Kihyun to start putting groceries away. “It’s because we love you, hyung.” He nonchalantly stated.

“Y-yeah,” Kihyun replied, looking the opposite direction of where Shownu was standing. “S-sure…”

Minhyuk was the second to volunteer in helping pack away groceries, but not without getting closer to Kihyun and putting his arm over the shorter’s shoulder. He got closer to Kihyun than Kihyun would regularly find comfortable. “Kihyun,” Minhyuk started, his voice lower so only the two could hear, “Are you okay?”

Kihyun felt his face heat up. “Minhyuk-hyung,” Kihyun said through gritted teeth, subtly telling Minhyuk to kindly leave him alone. The rest of group, including Shownu, were now in the vicinity to possibly eavesdrop on what was meant to be private conversation. “I’m fine, okay?”

Minhyuk in response raised his eyebrow and proceeded to drag Kihyun to the corner of the living room, while Kihyun’s annoyance continued to gradually increase. After moving towards the corner, Minhyuk released his arm from the shorter, and squatted a little to look at Kihyun face-to-face.

“You never call me, hyung, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk started. “Like, I know I’m kinda jumping to conclusions, but I feel like something’s off. You’re more flustered than usual…” Minhyuk’s amount of serious concern was laughable.

 _It’s me, Minhyuk_ , Kihyun thought, I’m _off, Minhyuk. There’s something wrong with_ me…

“Can I… Minhyuk, can we talk about this later?” Kihyun responded, pushing Minhyuk away from him and moving back towards the kitchen.

“I just…” Minhyuk continued, making Kihyun stop to listen before completely leaving the conversation. “I thought I heard you crying yesterday, when Hyungwon and me were watching Produce 101, but... I wasn’t completely sure-”

Kihyun began to drown out Minhyuk’s voice as he walked away from the slightly older. Kihyun would text him later. He wasn’t going to think of crying again now. Not when he was _so_ close to a resolution.

Surprisingly, when Kihyun walked back into the kitchen, the rest of the band managed to set all the groceries back into where they belonged. All the fruit and vegetables were in the refrigerator, all the cereal was in the cabinets, and nothing was spilled. Kihyun was impressed. He let out a second heavy sigh into the dorm.

“Woah, Kihyun,” Jooheon stated, right after stabbing his straw into his boba slush, “You must have had a stressful time at the grocery store.” Jooheon meant it with playfulness, but Kihyun still heard the underlying concern that he imagined the rest of the team had towards him.

Kihyun leaned onto the kitchen’s countertop. “Aish, there were just so many deals, you know?” Kihyun played off with a relaxed smirk. He took a glance towards Shownu. His relaxed smirk turned into a stressed smirk.

Shownu patted Kihyun’s shoulder, making Kihyun jolt away from the countertop and immediately straighten his posture. “Well, Kihyun, you done your work today! You deserve a break.”

Changkyun butted into the conversation sipping on his boba tea. “Yeah, hyung. You’ve been out a lot…” Changkyun said, the boba he was chewing in his mouth filling his cheeks and slurring his speech.

Kihyun went to get his own boba, but when trying to turn towards to the dinner table, he ran right into Shownu, furiously blushing right afterward as he tried to pretend he didn’t just trip into the group’s leader while trying to walk five steps to get his drink.

“I’mfineguysreally,” Kihyun said, right before drinking his tea so fast that he ended up choking on boba. He proceeded to cough his embarrassment out for far too long before Wonho managed to get the evil boba out of Kihyun’s system. Wonho got Kihyun a glass of water and gave the shorter a quick pat on the back before immediately returning to where he previously stood in the kitchen.

“Kihyunnie, do you have a cold?” Shownu asked, getting closer to the other and placing his arm around Kihyun’s waist. “I’ll get a thermometer-”

“H-hyung!” Kihyun nearly squealed, moving away from Shownu’s arm. “I just… I wanted to…”

“Kihyun wanted to hang out and discuss next year’s plans with you, Shownu-hyung.”

“ _MMm!!_ ” Kihyun uttered a sound that didn’t really sound like something a normal human being would say. He instinctively moved back towards Shownu’s presence, which he hated being near, but somehow loved all the same.

Kihyun turned to where that stupid suggestion came from, surprised to learn that Wonho had not said the stupid thing, but instead Minhyuk.

Kihyun looked towards Wonho. The muscley hyung just shrugged.

Minhyuk stepped back into the kitchen, with a grin that only showed a bit of nervousness. _Dear_ God, _he’s going to continue_ , Kihyun yelled in his mind.

“Shownu-hyung…” Minhyuk began, his eyes averting around the room to think of some excuse that sounded reasonable other than Kihyun being completely, utterly gay for Monsta X’s leader. “Kihyun was constantly going through town, trying to incompance _all_ of his thoughts of his future plans and ideas for Monsta X to tell to you tonight, since you’ll be leaving in a couple of days, and… you just happen to be free today!” Minhyuk ended with a huge, nervous grin with his arms in the air, in a sort of celebratory shrug kind of motion.

The whole room was silent, even Jooheon and Changkyun was waiting for someone else to speak up.

Shownu raised an eyebrow, and turned towards Kihyun’s nearly dying figure. Kihyun was dying. Kihyun was sure he was dying.

Shownu’s confused visage then abruptly turned into a genuine grin, practically surprising the rest of the group. Kihyun saw in his peripheral vision Wonho and Minhyuk making confused eye contact with each other.

“That’s a good idea, Kihyun! Do you…” Shownu was trying to be generous to Kihyun’s obvious nervousness. “Do you have all of your ideas written down?”

“Umm…” Kihyun felt his blush from all over his face, and he began to feel his stomach turn. “G-give me an hour, hyung… if you’re fine with that.”

Shownu placed his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder, “That’s perfect, Kihyunnie!”

“Y-yeah!” Kihyun said, with a little bit of fake enthusiasm. “I’ll head to the practice room and write all of my ideas down!!” And with that note, Kihyun zoomed towards the aforementioned practice room with boba tea in hand.

Everyone else left in the kitchen just glanced at each other, the only sound heard in the room being the straws of all their boba drinks.

Jooheon cut the tension with a knife with a light punch to Changkyun’s shoulder. “Overwatch, Changkyunnie?”

“Oh,” Changkyun said, a little startled. “Sure, hyung.”

Jooheon turned toward Minhyuk. “Overwatch, hyung?”

“Um…” Minhyuk tilted his head towards Wonho’s direction. “I’ll go… _livestream_ … with Wonho… today…”

Wonho jumped at the mentioned of his name. “Y-yeah… we’ll… _livestream_ … for Monbebes…”

“Gross, hyungs,” Changkyun said as Wonho and Minhyuk started to leave towards the bathroom.

“ _Aish!_ ” Minhyuk yelled from the distance. “We’re not doing that!”

“...Okay.” Jooheon replied, as he left to the study with Changkyun.

Shownu looked around the room and continued to stand in the same spot until everyone completely left the general vicinity.

“I’ll just… wait for Kihyun,” Shownu said to himself, sipping on his boba and heading towards the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahh lots of text than i'm used to writing, but this story got me hype lol! i'm glad a lot of people are liking it!!
> 
> i think the crying scene from the first chapter will be the most angsty scene, but there's a scene i'm thinking of writing that might challenge that amount of angst... but i'm not sure. thank you for reading!! :0 happy holidays!!


	3. "Please don't leave again, Kihyunnie."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve been smashing-”
> 
> “DATING! Just… dating…”
> 
> “...You’ve been smashing Hyungwon for the past couple months and you haven’t told anyone, including Kihyun, yet?”
> 
> Wonho let out a sigh. “Yeah…”

****

**[Private Chat between Yoo Kihyun and Lim Changkyun]**

**Kkung:**  
This must be awk  
But  
Are you good hyung?

 **Smol hyung:**  
…  
Oh I’m good!  
I’m just  
Writing ideas for Shownu-hyung  
…  
Aren’t you gaming with Jooheony,  
Changkyunnie?

 **Kkung:**  
I was but  
After Overwatch the two of us played  
Doki Doki Literature Club

 **Smol hyung:**  
…  
Isn’t that just a dating sim?

 **Kkung:**  
Well  
It is but  
I played it before to get to the twist  
faster for Jooheon-hyung  
And so  
He got scared

 **Smol hyung:**  
…  
…  
Okay…

 **Kkung:**  
He got so scared  
That he’s been hugging his blanket on  
the floor for a bit now  
But I put on some Red Velvet mvs  
And he’s slowly getting better

 **Smol hyung:**  
Alright Changkyunnie gl with that

 **Kkung:**  
BUT HYUNG  
I wanted to talk to you about  
…  
Shownu-hyung

 **Smol hyung:**  
…  
What about

 **Kkung:**  
It’s just  
You’ve been acting weird  
And he’s noticed

 **Smol hyung:**  
…  
That’s great  
That’s wonderful changkyun-ah

 **Kkung:**  
…  
Hyung?  
…  
You know he cares about you right??

 **Smol hyung:**  
Sure Changkyunnie

 **Kkung:**  
HYUNG  
…  
I know you’re acting weird because  
of something personal  
But  
…  
Shownu spent so long getting you  
that rose  
Like an hour  
And he legit  
Google searched colors and what they  
symbolize  
He wanted to find the most romantic  
one for you hyung  
…  
I think he really likes you hyung

 **Smol hyung:**  
…  
There’s probably another reason  
…  
He’s probably just teasing me  
…  
We’re friends Changkyunnie

 **Kkung:**  
You don’t know for sure Ki-hyung  
…  
Don’t you like shownu-hyung?

 **Smol hyung:**  
…  
Changkyunnie  
IF i did like him  
…  
He wouldn’t like me back

 **Kkung:**  
Hyung no offense  
…  
But you’re being really dense rn

 **Smol hyung:**  
Changkyunnie  
…  
What would he find of me  
that would result in romantic interest?  
…

 **Kkung:**  
…  
Your vocals  
Your visuals  
Your cooking skills  
…  
Your compassion for others  
There’s plenty of reasons to like you Ki-hyung

 **Smol hyung:**  
…  
Changkyunnie  
We’re idols  
There’s no point to indulge in a crush  
Especially for someone in our group  
of the same gender

 **Kkung:**  
Well hyung  
…  
I indulged in a crush for a while  
Okay  
And looking at it now  
He never wanted to return romantic  
feelings with me

 **Smol hyung:**  
…  
Changkyun-ah

 **Kkung:**  
Ever since debut  
I “indulged” in this crush okay  
For about a year  
And  
…  
I never knew what he liked  
Why he liked certain things  
Or if he was even straight or not  
because I never tried to talk about it hyung

 **Smol hyung:**  
…

 **Kkung:**  
Like  
I’ve grown out of it hyung  
Don’t worry  
...  
Look a crush is confusing okay  
But nothing productive is going to happen  
if you never do something about it  
…  
Kihyun-hyung  
Do you want to know  
If Shownu really likes you?

 **Smol hyung:**  
…  
Of course Changkyunnie

 **Kkung:**  
You have to approach him ok  
…  
He’ll have no problem with it  
He cares about our well beings hyung  
…  
And even if you experience rejection  
Which won’t happen  
Shownu really likes you hyung  
And not in pity hyung  
…  
You learn how to deal with it  
And move on

 **Smol hyung:**  
…

 **Kkung:**  
Doesn’t your crush on shownu-hyung  
Tell you something about yourself hyung?

 **Smol hyung:**  
…  
Yes Changkyun  
I  
I guess it does

 **Kkung:**  
Exactly  
You can’t just ignore something like  
a crush okay?  
imo  
It’s better to embrace it  
And responsibly act on it  
…  
So  
I recommend you talk to Shownu-hyung  
It’s been an hour  
he’s been patiently waiting for you  
…  
He can finally stop waiting hyung

 **Smol hyung:**  
Thank you Changkyun-ah  
I’ll do that  
…  
I’m sorry for  
…  
For ignoring your feelings Changkyun

 **Kkung:**  
It’s fine hyung  
…  
It’s was just  
A crush  
For me to learn  
What I liked  
...  
I guess

 **Smol hyung:**  
T  
Thank you Changkyunnie  
For the support  
I’ll go to Shownu-hyung now  
Comfort Jooheony ok?

 **Kkung:**  
Will do do do  
Good luck hyung  
…  
Tell me about your wedding afterward!!!  
༼♥ل͜♥༽

 **Smol hyung:**  
Oh boy.

****

**\---**

Kihyun went out of the practice room in a hurry, but by the time he got in front of the dorm’s living room, he’s pace gradually slowed down to small, hesitant steps. He stood outside of the door silently, rehearsing in his head what he would do and say to make the conversation he was about to have with Monsta X’s leader the least awkward it could be. He took a deep inhale.

The fresh scent of fried chicken entered through his system.

 _Great,_ Kihyun thought. _I’m so crazy for Shownu-hyung that I’m hallucinating…_

Kihyun exhaled, longer than recommended to decrease stress levels, and walked into the living room.

Once entering the living room, the scent of fried chicken - his first love, behind Shownu - encompassed the limited space. Kihyun spun around the room to find the source, and after turning towards the kitchen, he found Shownu, prepping dinner (fried chicken) and microwaving some instant fried rice.

The sound of the door opening and closing raised Shownu’s attention to Kihyun entering the room, and after recognizing the shorter male, his crescent eyes returned as his mouth turned into a grin.

“Kihyun!” Shownu greeted, “I’ve been waiting for you! I cooked dinner.” Kihyun noticed that as Shownu turned to face him, the older was wearing an apron a little too small for his stature.

Kihyun soon recognized the apron as his own Gudetama one, and he almost melted on spot.

“Ah, hyung! You didn’t have to cook for me…” Kihyun said, practically in awe of the production value of the dinner his hyung cooked.

Shownu took the lids off of the microwavable rice container and poured the rice into two small porcelain bowls. “Kihyunnie, you’ve been dieting this whole comeback! And you brought a lot of chicken home from the grocery store, too…” Shownu took the plates and walked them over to the coffee table in front of the living room’s couch. “It’s my treat.”

“A-Alright, hyung,” Kihyun said, trying to hide his embarrassment by covering his ears, which were completely red by this point. He walked over to the couch as fast as he could possibly walk. Shownu joined him on the couch right after removing his apron, and Kihyun resisted the urge of snuggling closer to the older.

“Kihyunnie…” Shownu scooted closer to the smaller member, probably not consciously but Kihyun sure noticed, “Do you have your… notes… prepared?”

“O-Oh!” Kihyun stammered. From his pocket, he pulled a little notepad that he had quickly scribbled on in an attempt to look professional. He made sure to turn it away from Shownu so the older won’t be able to see what exactly Kihyun had written. “Y-yeah, hyung!”

His little notepad was something he quickly found from Wonho’s bag in the practice room. It had a little bunny on it and was pink all over, included with a fuzzy pen and everything. And besides the quick list of plans for Monsta X in 2018, “second first win”, “Changkyun’s first mixtape!!”, “collab with Charlie Puth”, etc., there was a little doodle on a corner of the page of two stick figures, one taller and wider than the other, in tuxes holding hands. Kihyun knew the wedding wouldn’t happen before Monsta X disbanded unfortunately, but a man can dream.

Shownu turned on some smooth jazz at a low enough volume, while Kihyun was having his internal monologue, and pulled up a blanket previously behind them up front. Shownu seemed to be getting comfortable, but Kihyun still had the urge to procrastinate on the conversation. 

“Um-”

“Oh!” Shownu lightly hit the side of his cheek, “I forgot the chopsticks. I’ll be right back, Kihyun, sorry…”

Shownu got up and headed back to the kitchen to find proper utensils, and Kihyun clutched Wonho’s notebook into his chest, letting out a sigh that Kihyun didn’t realize he was holding in.

****

\---

****

“So…”

“Yeah?”

“Kihyun has the hots for Shownu…”

“Yes…”

“And you’ve been his wingman for the past day.”

“...Yes.”

“But…”

“Uh-huh?”

“You’ve been smashing-”

“DATING! Just… dating…”

“...You’ve been smashing Hyungwon for the past couple months and you haven’t told anyone, including Kihyun, yet?”

Wonho let out a sigh. “Yeah…”

“Man,” Minhyuk straighten up his posture, putting his hands on his hips, “that took an hour to explain?”

Wonho tried to straighten his back but ended up hitting the toilet. The two men were sitting criss-crossed on the floor of their bathroom; there was only so much room they had.

“It’s just…” Wonho tried to explain, but all of this thoughts drifted off before he could continue.

“Complicated? I can see that.” Minhyuk crossed his arms.

Wonho sighed, releasing his straighten posture. “You… you get the issue, right? You… seemed to pick up on Kihyun’s crush pretty fast, so…”

“Yeah, he was… he was pretty obvious about wanting to look at Shownu’s arms all day… Same, though.”

Wonho sighed some more.

“Same in wanting to smash Hyungwon, too. He’s pretty cute-”

“Ugh, Minhyuk! I mean… you’re right about him being cute…”

“Your _boyfriend_ being cute-”

“Okay, Minhyuk,” Wonho put a hand in front of Minhyuk’s face, “do you really have to talk about how gay our whole band is-”

Minhyuk smiled. “Wonho, that’s pretty homophobic of you-”

“Ugh!” Wonho put his head in his hands in frustration, “Why did Hyungwon have to leave?”

Minhyuk uncrossed his arms and put one of them on the back of Wonho’s back to comfort the older. “I’m… here to help any further, though. If you need anything, just hit me up.”

Wonho peeked at Minhyuk from the spaces between his fingers. “I need Hyungwon, Minhyukkie.”

“Well,” Minhyuk removed his arm from Wonho’s back, “You can always text him. Or you can livestream for Monbebes and he can visit the chat if you wanna be more inconspicuous.”

“I… was going to do that before… Thanks for the idea, Minhyuk,” Wonho replied, straightening up again, and patting his pockets to find his phone. After patting his pants awkwardly in the bathroom three more times, he relaxed his arms and looked up to the ceiling, letting out a long groan.

Concern shown on Minhyuk’s face. “Can’t find your phone?”

“No…” Wonho said, still in his exasperated position.

“We can try looking in the hallway-”

“It’s on the living room couch.”

Minhyuk’s concern turned into confusion, “What’s the problem, then-”

Minhyuk’s concern returned and then turned into sympathy, _“O-o-o-o-o-h.”_ Minhyuk started whispering, _“That’s probably where Shownu and Kihyun are-”_

“Y-Yeah,” Wonho sighed. “Yeah, Minhyuk…”

****

\---

****

“Aw, man,” Kihyun heard Shownu’s sigh all the way from the kitchen. “Sorry, Kihyunnie… I-I’ll keep looking…”

Kihyun moved closer into the couch. “It’s fine, hyung, just keep looking! You’ll find some chopsticks eventually…” The younger member took this moment to further relax, to further prepare himself for the conversation he and Shownu were about to have…

Unfortunately, Kihyun’s relaxation time was cut short from Hyungwon and Wonho’s cover of From Zero suddenly blasting from underneath him accompanied with a constant, annoying buzzing.

Kihyun jumped at the sudden noise, soon scrambling to find the phone underneath his butt and try and shut it off.

“Kihyun…” Shownu said, concern in his tone, “Are you okay?-”

The phone, that Kihyun soon managed to obtain, slipped in Kihyun’s hands about five times before he actually got a firm hold of it. “Uh, I got it, hyung! D-Don’t worry!!” Kihyun turned towards the kitchen. “Just… Just keep looking for utensils, hyung….”

The sounds of cabinets opening and china shaking resumed. “Alright, Kihyunnie, I’ll keep looking!” Shownu replied. Kihyun blushed. Shownu was being adorable.

Kihyun glanced at the screen of the phone, prepared to turn the phone off, only for the phone’s noise to suddenly stop while the screen lit up with notifications. A notification shined in front of Kihyun to spark his curiosity.

 **Missed Call**  
Hyungwonnie!! 18:12 pm

Kihyun’s eyebrow instinctively raised in confusion. “Hyungwonnie!!”? Who’s phone was this? He turned the phone to see the back of its case. What greeted Kihyun was a giant Cooky bunny sticker sporting cartoon pom-poms, surrounded with a fluorescent pink background with sparkly, star-shaped glitter. 

_Oh,_ Kihyun thought, turning the phone back around, _This must be Wonho’s phone…_

Kihyun was going to put Wonho’s phone back on the coffee table without much thought. However, the screen and constant vibration of the phone couldn’t keep Kihyun’s attention away.

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:12 pm  
Hyung?

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:12 pm  
Hyungggggg

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:13 pm  
Hoseok-hyungggggg

Kihyun laid back into the couch again, bringing his legs up onto the couch and dragging the blanket up to his stomach. Why did Hyungwon want Wonho’s attention so bad, and _why_ was Hyungwon using Wonho’s real name? Kihyun shrugged, and proceeded to turn Wonho’s phone off. But of course, the screen lit up (with the annoying buzzing noise again) to show more notifications.

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:14 pm  
Ah, we had a video chat planned hyung!!! Even if I’m a little late….

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:14 pm  
I love my parents but… Germany’s boring without you

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:15 pm  
I miss you Hoseok-hyung

Kihyun suddenly felt uneasy. Hyungwon had never acted like this in the group chat.... Shownu was still making noise in the kitchen, looking for utensils. Kihyun fidgeted under his blanket. More notifications kept showing up.

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:16 pm  
Hyung I thought you put your notification sounds on for today!!

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:17 pm  
I want to see your face!! I miss it!!! :00

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:17 pm  
Do I have to tell you how much I love you aga??

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:18 pm  
...I thought that would work Hoseok-hyung….

Kihyun’s face scrunched. Hyungwon used the term “aga”? ...Was he joking? The screen shined with more notifications.

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:18 pm  
Sigh hyung

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:19 pm  
You must be busy

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:19 pm  
Perhaps with Kihyun’s problem?

Kihyun starting glaring at the illuminated screen. Hyungwon knew Wonho was helping him with his problem?

...Wonho told Hyungwon about Kihyun’s problem… without telling Kihyun?

Shownu still wasn’t finished looking. Kihyun clutched on his blanket for necessary comfort.

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:20 pm  
…you are busy I guess

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:20 pm  
I need to go with my parents to lunch...

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:20 pm  
Don’t get sick and eat well Hoseokkie

 **Hyungwonnie!!** 18:20 pm  
Love you aga~ good night （´・｀ ）♡

“...Kihyunnie?”

Kihyun jumped again, almost tearing the blanket with how much strength he was clutching it with. “Um…” Kihyun moved over to give Shownu as much space as possible. He couldn’t make eye contact with the older, and instead kept staring at the screen. “You… found chopsticks, hyung?”

“Well,” Shownu carefully moved himself to the couch, “I have forks.” Kihyun glanced at his hyung. He didn’t know what else he was expecting. Shownu did indeed have forks, one in each hand. 

“What were you looking at, Kihyunnie?” Shownu asked, appropriately placing the forks next to the two plates on the table.

Kihyun placed Wonho’s phone onto the coffee table. “Just… Wonho’s notifications… It was nothing, really.” Kihyun brought the blanket high enough to almost engulf him. He lied to his hyung. Those texts weren’t just nothing to Kihyun.

Kihyun wanted to vomit thinking about them.

Hyungwon doesn’t… talk like that. It couldn’t be a joke.

Wonho… was close to Hyungwon, intimate with Hyungwon. Kihyun wasn’t sure if the two are dating yet, but they might as well be. 

Kihyun couldn’t help but feel betrayed.

He told Wonho everything about his feelings for Shownu…

…and Wonho couldn’t even follow his own advice?

Kihyun’s felt growing warmth all over his face. He was embarrassed. He didn’t want to cry _again._

“Kihyunnie…” Shownu began, decreasing the distance between him and Kihyun, “...are you sure you’re not sick, Kihyunnie-”

“I…” Kihyun abruptly started, standing up and releasing his blanket as quickly as possible.

He turned towards the door, and started walking. “I’ve lost my appetite, hyung-”

A hand clutched Kihyun’s wrist before he could pass the couch.

“Please don’t leave again, Kihyunnie.”

Shownu’s hand gently pulled Kihyun back to the couch. Kihyun couldn’t even try resisting anymore. He was going to cry any second now. 

Even when brought back to the couch, Kihyun turned towards the end of the couch, his back facing a concerned Shownu. The younger brought the blanket previously on the floor over his head, as he lied on the couch’s arm. He felt Shownu move closer to him, and he wished he could scoot infinitely farther from the older.

“Leave me alone, hyung.” Kihyun said, his voice muffled by the fabric of the couch.

Shownu was quick to reply. “I can’t, Kihyun-ah.”

Kihyun felt heavy. He face was warm and damp. He was going to stain the couch and blanket with his tears.

Shownu got closer. “Kihyunnie… you have to talk to me….” He placed a hand on Kihyun’s back as an attempt for comfort.

“Kihyun-”

“I told you to leave me alone, hyung,” Kihyun spat, getting up from the arm of the couch to swiftly remove Shownu’s arm from his presence. The younger had gotten up from his originally sulking position, but his eyes refused to look at the older member and instead looked straight at the ground.

Shownu proceeded to give Kihyun back some of his space, scooting a few inches from the younger member. He leaned forward, turning his head to look at Kihyun. Kihyun’s face was various shades of pink and red, his cheeks subtly shimmering as a result of the younger’s crying. Shownu got up to get tissues, noticing that Kihyun’s head didn’t move, but that Kihyun’s eyes had still followed him from him getting up from the couch to him returning with the newly-obtained tissues.

Shownu put an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders, using the other arm to clean Kihyun’s face clear of tears with tissues. Kihyun straightened his back a little bit more, attempting to push the older member’s arm away with little effect.

Kihyun sniffed. “H-hyung-”

“Kihyunnie,” Shownu said, continuing to wipe Kihyun’s eyes with tissue, “You have to tell me what’s wrong.”

Kihyun looked up at his hyung. “I’m…” His eyes kept wavering from Shownu’s face, “I’m sorry, hyung-”

“Don’t say that, Kihyunnie,” Shownu’s voice was more stern than usual. Kihyun leaned closer into Shownu’s chest, wrapping his blanket tighter around his form. 

“But… I’m being stupid, hyung,” Kihyun replied. “I… I just…” A new wave of tears rolled down Kihyun’s face. 

“Take your time, Kihyunnie…”

“...Hyung, I just…” Kihyun took a deep breath, “I… feel like you’re not… going to look at m-me the same way after I talk to you…”

“Kihyun-”

“N-No one will look at me the same, hyung…”

Shownu eased Kihyun closer to him, placing his other arm behind the younger. If Kihyun wasn’t crying, his blush could have been seen from a mile away.

“Why?” Shownu nearly whispered.

Kihyun glanced up at Shownu, “...Huh?”

“...Why would anyone judge you, Kihyunnie?” Shownu asked, moving his arm back and forth on Kihyun’s back for comfort.

“I…” Kihyun hastily wiped his face before continuing, “I’m different, hyung…”

Kihyun could see Shownu’s face spark with curiosity. “How so?” Shownu said, still comforting the smaller in his arms.

“I’ve felt… different for a few months.” Kihyun eased into Shownu’s chest even further. “I-I mean… I’ve been different ever since I was born, I-I guess, but I… found interest…” Kihyun looked up at Shownu to make sure he was listening.

“I found interest… in you, h-hyung,” Kihyun said.

Shownu’s arms got tighter around Kihyun. “That’s perfectly fine, Kihyunnie. It’s nothing to worry about-”

“N-No, it’s not,” Kihyun placed his hands onto Shownu’s shoulders to attract his hyung’s attention, “You’re a _man,_ hyung… and-”

Shownu leaned back into the other arm of the couch, bringing Kihyun even closer to Shownu’s form. Kihyun was now more flustered than upset.

“Shownu-hyung!” Kihyun whined. “How do you not see the problem… with me… _liking_ you?”

Shownu further wiped the little dampness that was left on Kihyun’s face. “Who told you that was a problem, Kihyunnie?” 

Shownu’s voice was too gentle. Kihyun’s face continued to stay flushed.

“I-I mean…” Kihyun looked around for an intelligent reply, “We… we can’t date, hyung… It’s part of the idol career...”

Shownu hugged Kihyun as close as he could. “That… doesn’t mean you should be sad about who you like, Kihyun.”

“Well,” Kihyun turned to his side, snuggling up to the older, “that’s,” he looked to the ceiling, “that’s… not what made me… completely upset… necessarily…”

“How so?”

“Umm....” Kihyun moved his arms close to his chest, “Wonho…” Kihyun sighed. “I… I shouldn’t say…”

Shownu peeked at Kihyun. “Was… it about Wonho and Hyungwon?”

Kihyun gasped. He got up from Shownu’s chest and stared down at the older in a panic.

 _“You knew??”_ Kihyun exclaimed, much louder than what volume the rest of the conversation was before.

Shownu chuckled, the eye crescents Kihyun appreciated so much returning onto his face, “I kind of sleep in the same room as them, Kihyunnie. They think they’re sly, but… they aren’t, really…”

 _“Aish…”_ Kihyun returned close to Shownu’s chest. “They’re so much work…”

“What did they do exactly, Kihyun?” Shownu asked.

“Well,” Kihyun relaxed on Shownu, pulling his blanket up to his neck, “Wonho questioned why I was… acting weird, and I told him… that I liked you…”

“Mm-hmm?”

“And… he never… told me about him and Hyungwon… even when… I told him…” Kihyun sighed again, putting his head in his hands, “how much I liked you…”

“Aish, Kihyunnie,” Shownu rubbed Kihyun’s back again, “that does seem troubling.”

“I can’t stay angry at them, necessarily… I guess… they’re going through the same feelings as me… _I guess…_ ”

Shownu continued comforting Kihyun in silence. He never imagined the leader could be so good at… listening. _Well,_ Kihyun thought, _he is kind of the_ leader...

“But…” Kihyun grazed a hand against his cheek, realizing his cheeks were dry of tears. “I guess… I feel better now, hyung… thanks to you…”

Shownu got up, carrying Kihyun with him, and relaxed himself and Kihyun properly on the couch. “It’s no problem. I… want to make sure every member is Monsta X doesn’t have to go through a problem by himself.”

There was a bit of silence between them before Shownu spoke again.

“You… You liked my rose, right, Kihyunnie?” Shownu asked, gazing at Kihyun with a small, almost nervous smile.

Kihyun smiled, running a hand through his messy hair, “Of course, Shownu-hyung! Did…” Kihyun’s smile quickly morphed into a smirk. “Did you really search for an hour for the _perfect_ rose, hyung?”

It was Shownu’s turn to blush, as he glanced in the opposite direction of where Kihyun sat. “Y-Yes, Kihyunnie. Anything for you.”

Kihyun’s smirk grew. “Anything, hyung?”

Shownu chuckled, placing an arm behind his head. “Yes, Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun’s eyes grew with opportunity.

_“Anything??”_

Shownu chuckled, louder this time. _“Yes, Kihyunnie…”_

Kihyun’s smile went as far as it could across his face, as he got a blanket and wrapped it around Shownu’s body, pulling him and Shownu to lie down onto the opposite arm of the couch. 

Kihyun, with nervous hesitation, wrapped his arms around Shownu’s neck, pulling Shownu’s face closer to his face. Kihyun blushed. He didn’t think this completely through.

“...F-First hyung, kiss?... Wait-”

“I-I get what you mean, Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun could feel Shownu’s breath on his lips and prepared for his first kiss, right before the door of the study slammed open.

Kihyun cringed, briefly looking at Shownu’s flustered face and then nervously glancing at the newly-opened door, finding Changkyun and Jooheon, eyes wide and mouths agape.

Kihyun swore it was silent for a whole minute, until the corners of Jooheon’s mouth turned up, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes while his dimples formed.

“Oh my _God!_ I’ve been _waiting_ for you guys to _finally_ reach second base!!!”

Shownu and Kihyun fell off the couch in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the chicken was forgotten by showki and put in the refrigerator as leftovers, rip indeed
> 
> an epilogue is planned (to cover everyone's reaction to showki and hyungwonho), but this is "technically" the end :000 all of your comments made my week, thank you so much for supporting the story
> 
> but ye, stay tuned for epilogue!!


	4. Epilogue: "You too, jagi..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the epilogue bois!!! soft showki alert

**[Private Chat between Chae Hyungwon and Yoo Kihyun]**

**Hyungwon:**  
…  
Hey Kihyun-hyung  
Are you awake?

 **Kihyun:**  
Oh yeah I am

 **Hyungwon:**  
Oh alright hyung  
…  
Wonho was telling me recently  
That I should ask you what happened?  
…  
Since I was gone

 **Kihyun:**  
Oh  
Yeah that’s fine  
…  
What about exactly?

 **Hyungwon:**  
Wonho just said that your problem  
was solved?  
…  
I mean if you’re comfortable saying  
Whatever it is

 **Kihyun:**  
Oh yeah  
Of course  
So  
…  
Huh  
It’s still weird to say to be honest

 **Hyungwon:**  
It’s fine Kihyun-hyung  
…  
Did you  
…  
You know about me and Wonho hyung right?

 **Kihyun:**  
Oh  
Yeah  
My problem was sorta related  
…  
Actually

 **Hyungwon:**  
Oh?  
…  
Did you not like us being together?

 **Kihyun:**  
Oh nothing like that Hyungwonnie!!  
I just  
…  
I had a crush on Shownu hyung

 **Hyungwon:**  
…  
Oh.  
Are you

 **Kihyun:**  
Yes yes hyungwon-ah! We’re fine  
We’re actually  
…  
Dating now  
....  
Like you two haha

 **Hyungwon:**  
Oh that’s good Kihyun! I’m proud of you!!  
…  
I… wouldn’t have expected that of you  
No offense of course

 **Kihyun:**  
Haha I wouldn’t have expected it either  
…  
To be honest  
I’m ecstatic  
…  
It feels so nice  
To be with Hyunwoo hyung

 **Hyungwon:**  
I’m glad Kihyun-hyung  
You were acting a bit weird in  
Minhyuk’s gc for a little bit  
…  
Everyone knows right?

 **Kihyun:**  
Yep  
…  
Wonho told about you two too  
Minhyuk Jooheonnie and Changkyunnie  
freaked of excitement haha  
…  
You  
You’re fine with the group knowing right?

 **Hyungwon:**  
Ugh of course

 **Kihyun:**  
??

 **Hyungwon:**  
Oh sorry  
That must’ve sounded weird  
…  
I wanted everyone to know originally  
The 7 of us  
But Wonho  
…  
He didn’t want everyone to know yet

 **Kihyun:**  
…  
Oh

 **Hyungwon:**  
He was scared to tell everyone about us  
…  
This might be awkward  
…  
But he was most scared of you figuring out  
originally haha

 **Kihyun:**  
Oh  
…  
That makes sense tbh

 **Hyungwon:**  
I believed him too  
That you would be the most hostile  
to the whole thing  
…  
But look at us now :0

 **Kihyun:**  
Yeah  
…  
I need  
to apologize

 **Hyungwon:**  
…  
For what??

 **Kihyun:**  
I got  
Angry at you guys earlier  
…  
I saw your texts earlier  
On Wonho’s phone  
…  
And since he was the one  
That was trying to set me up with Shownu  
I felt  
Betrayed  
That he wouldn’t try to empathize with  
me, you know?

 **Hyungwon:**  
…  
That makes sense  
We would have told you eventually  
…  
But you know Hoseok-hyung  
He’s a bit secretive with his feelings  
His feelings about family and partners  
…  
I’m glad everything’s out tho  
Only to our group  
Which is the best part

 **Kihyun:**  
I agree  
…  
I’m in your dorm rn  
Hyunwoo’s asleep beside me actually  
haha  
I’ll have to leave and sleep back in my room  
In case the staff barges into our room  
for a variety show again or smth

 **Hyungwon:**  
True  
…  
imo I think you should stay with Shownu-hyung  
It is break  
But  
…  
I guess you guys are still inside the workplace

 **Kihyun:**  
Yeah  
…  
It’s actually our first day really  
Of being together I guess  
…  
How’d you guys hide your feelings  
from us lol?  
…  
Just being next to Hyunwoo is getting me  
flustered 

**Hyungwon:**  
Tmi Kihyun-hyung  
Jkjkjkjk

 **Kihyun:**  
>80  
Answer my question you frog

 **Hyungwon:**  
Glad ol Kihyun’s back  
But anyway  
…  
I don’t know  
We’re both pretty touchy  
Wonho’s extremely touchy with everyone  
naturally  
So  
We can mask it better I guess  
…  
And we’ve both dated before  
…  
I’ve dated someone back in 2016 actually  
And Wonho’s dated someone to protect them  
From slander when he was an ulzzang  
…  
Hoseok hyung’s case is complicated

 **Kihyun:**  
Ah alright  
…  
You’ve dated someone outside of Monsta X  
during our comebacks and stuff?

 **Hyungwon:**  
Yeah for a little bit  
…  
She’s sweet  
We still keep in touch  
Just  
With Monsta X  
…  
Things couldn’t work out between us

 **Kihyun:**  
…  
Did you figure out that you liked men  
during your relationship?

 **Hyungwon:**  
No I  
I like both men and women hyung  
…  
It was purely an occupation thing  
I was so busy working with you guys  
And we can’t be public about any relationship  
...  
I couldn’t really be a good boyfriend to her

 **Kihyun:**  
Oh  
…  
I’m sorry if that was too  
interrogative Hyungwon-ah

 **Hyungwon:**  
No it’s fine  
You deserve to know  
…  
After we broke up  
I  
…  
Wonho hyung got my attention afterward  
And  
He confessed to me this year  
But we didn’t start dating until a few months ago  
Because Wonho was still hesitant of the scandals  
that would be produced from our relationship  
being public  
…  
I’ve loved being with Hoseok-hyung so far tho  
He’s so sweet and soft  
And  
…  
I feel like I can be with him at anytime  
Regardless of our schedule  
…  
He totally doms in bed tho ngl

 **Kihyun:**  
CHAE HYUNGWON  
TMIIIIIIIII

 **Hyungwon:**  
Hey I’m not lying  
Wonho and Hoseok are different people  
I swear  
…  
But  
It’s probably late  
…  
Everything’s fine with Shownu-hyung right?

 **Kihyun:**  
Oh of course  
He’s  
…  
He’s incredible

 **Hyungwon:**  
He’s leaving soon right?  
You should travel with him

 **Kihyun:**  
I  
...  
Maybe

 **Hyungwon:**  
Hyung.

 **Kihyun:**  
Ugh Hyungwonnie  
I’ll try okay?  
…  
Thank you.  
You and Wonho  
And everyone else  
…  
I wouldn’t know what to do without you guys

 **Hyungwon:**  
It’s not a problem hyung  
We’re a group  
It’s good that we can all support each other  
…  
Good night hyung  
I’ll wish everyone else a good night too  
I’ll see you guys in a week  
…  
Good luck hyung!

 **Kihyun:**  
Of course Hyungwonnie!  
I know you’re in Germany but  
Get some good rest  >80

 **Hyungwon:**  
Read 1:23 am

 **Kihyun:**  
>8000000000

**\---**

After the last text was sent, Kihyun turned his phone off and eased his phone to his chest with a sigh.

The continuous sounds of tapping, however, caught Kihyun’s attention, as the small member turned towards the noise, finding a Wonho, in his respective bed, grinning up at his own screen.

Wonho turned towards Kihyun, looking down at the younger from his higher placement on his and Hyungwon’s bunk. “So… you and Hyungwon had a nice conversation?”

Kihyun grinned at the older. “Yeah, we did. Don’t dwell too long on me talking to your _‘aga.’_ ”

Wonho jokingly scoffed, turning his body away from the younger member and looking back at his phone screen. “Shut up, Kihyun.”

A few seconds of silence preceded before a bump on Kihyun’s back reminded the smaller of their leader sleeping in the same bed.

Kihyun turned his attention over to his hyung, snuggling closer to the older with the bed’s blanket. The smaller shivered at the intimate, slightly unfamiliar closeness, but still enjoyed it all the same.

“Hyung…” Kihyun whispered, quiet enough just so Shownu could hear, “are you awake?”

Shownu softly grunted, as he got one of his arms to pull Kihyun closer to his form. Even in the dark, Kihyun’s second-hand embarrassment could be seen from a plenty far distance.

“H-hyung-”

Shownu moved Kihyun to him as close as he could, placing the smaller in the tightest hug possible without it being potentially dangerous. The older chuckled. “Yes, I’m awake.”

Kihyun sighed into the older’s chest. “Good, Hyunwoo-hyung.”

Shownu’s curiosity rose. He lighten his grip on Kihyun and made eye contact with him, making sure to reassure Kihyun’s slight anxiety with a small smile.

“...Kihyunnie? What do you need?” Kihyun saw his eyebrows slightly raise even in the darkness of the bedroom.

Kihyun glanced at his hyung, before his eyes averted to the side in a bit of nervousness. “Oh, I just…” Kihyun paused to think. “You’re,” He turned his attention back to Shownu, “You’re… leaving early the day after tomorrow, right? To visit your family.”

Shownu noticed that Kihyun’s hands played with the blanket as he stared at the older. “Mm-hmm. _Really_ early tomorrow,” Shownu replied, sighing immediately after.

“...Oh, okay,” Kihyun replied, his voice higher than usual. “Um.”

Kihyun put his arms around Shownu’s neck, perhaps more quickly than he originally intended to.

“I… Hyunwoo-hyung, I was thinking... about possibly travelling with you for the holidays… i-if that’s okay…” 

Kihyun’s face was completely flushed and proceeded to get warmer when Shownu started playfully ruffling the smaller’s hair.

“Yeah, Kihyunnie!” Shownu said at a normal volume, making Kihyun slightly jump and attracting Wonho’s attention away from his phone. “My parents would love to meet you.”

Kihyun looked up from his embarrassment to his hyung, almost in complete shock. “Would we… would we tell them about us?”

Shownu sighed again. “I mean, we could… but I’m not sure if we actually _should_ or not…” Kihyun glanced down from the older in worry, but Shownu’s hand gently guided Kihyun’s head up to grab the younger’s attention. “But… either way, I’ll make sure to make time for just the two of us during break… if you still want to travel with me.”

“Ah!” Kihyun quickly jutted closer to Shownu. “Of course, hyung!!”

Kihyun placed his arms around Shownu’s waist, embracing him as much as he could. “Anything for you…”

Wonho’s chuckle could be heard from outside the room. “Guys, I’m pretty sure the other members could hear you with how loud and gross you two are being-”

Kihyun stretched his neck to glance properly back at the chuckling older while still managing to embrace Shownu. “Ugh, Wonho!!” Kihyun started, a smirk greeting his features, “Haven’t you already done _enough_ with Hyungwon _in this very room,_ hyung??”

Wonho blushed, his phone slipping out of his grasp and landing onto his chest. Shownu got up just enough to make eye contact with Wonho.

His recognizable, blank face stared itself into Wonho’s soul, as Kihyun’s smirk remained on the youngest’s face. “He’s got a point, Wonho-ah.”

Wonho brought the pillow that was originally behind his head to his face. “Remind me not to ever talk to you two when we’re being recorded,” Wonho said, his voice muffled through the pillow.

Kihyun and Shownu returned to their original position, both of them trying hard to not laugh at the member now encompassed in his blanket out of embarrassment.

“Hyung got what he deserved,” Kihyun said, his smirk still present as he snuggled back into Shownu’s grasp.

“Kihyunnie…” Shownu said, a grin present on his face. He continued to ruffle Kihyun’s hair some more. “We were discussing holiday plans?”

“Oh!” Kihyun exclaimed, returning his direct attention back to his hyung. His bashfulness returned as Shownu continued close to Kihyun’s body. “Yes… um…”

Shownu tilted his head. “Are you… still not visiting your family this year, Kihyunnie?”

“Oh! Um… I wasn’t originally going to go… b-because of… my feelings towards you, I guess…” Kihyun buried his face into Shownu’s chest to prevent the older from seeing his blush. “But… since everything’s resolved… and there’s a gym right next to my family’s house,” Kihyun raised his head, glancing over to the side again, “we could make a trip there, if we’re going together.”

Shownu moved closer to Kihyun, soon placing a light kiss on the younger member’s forehead. “Of course! That sounds even better, Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun softly chucked. “My mom probably does like you more than me, now that I think about it…”

Shownu kissed Kihyun again, lightly on his nose this time. “Well,” Shownu chuckled, “I’ll remember to like _you_ more than she does-”

 _“Aish, hyung!!”_ Kihyun whined, hitting Shownu’s bicep in protest. That managed to cease Shownu’s chuckling, and for a few moments, they both stayed in their embrace in almost complete silence. After what Kihyun felt as forever, he realized probably needed to get back to his actual bedroom before he ended up sleeping in Shownu’s arms that night.

Kihyun slowly got up and gave the older a soft, yet long kiss before completely leaving their space. “I’m going to head back to my dorm now, before Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun come here to figure out what we’re doing…”

Shownu chuckled again. “Alright, Kihyunnie… We can pack tomorrow night, okay?” He entwined his fingers with Kihyun’s own, gently squeezing as a sign of farewell.

Kihyun was completely out of the bunk now, but squatted down to stay as close to Shownu as much as possible. “Alright, hyung.” He yawned. “Have a good night.” He kissed the older’s hand before releasing Shownu and walking towards the door.

“You too, jagi…” Shownu replied sleepily.

Kihyun moved towards Wonho's bunk, hiding his blush behind his hands. "Good night, Wonho-hyung."

“You too, Teeny,” Wonho replied, his voice muffled from the blanket.

Kihyun made small, quiet steps towards the door and, after exiting the room, closed the door as gently as possible. After the door was completely shut, he gently relaxed his head against the door, as if to try to hear in on Shownu’s sleep talking.

He released his grasp from the door, and headed back to his own bedroom. They would be reunited soon enough.

**\---**

**[the clan MOISTa X]**

min!!!: so kihyun

min!!!: how was shownu’s bed last night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

salt!!!!!: dear g o d

**\---**

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's done! thank you for all the support!!! showki will never die in my reign, so there will probably be more showki soon honestly lol


End file.
